


Dinner By The Sea

by Miss_Introvert



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Abbie and Cynthia are tired, After Case 3 (Episode 14), Fluff, Laurent is soft, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bit of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Introvert/pseuds/Miss_Introvert
Summary: Edamura felt blood rush to his cheeks, the flowers reminded him of his home, and he couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture. He held the flowers tightly, and gave them a loving look. It was as if it was his first time receiving a bouquet, this made Laurent sad. He made a mental note to spoil the Japanese whenever he could. The French man looped his arm around Edamura’s, earning him a curious and annoyed look.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	Dinner By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> We only have good feels here no angst needed >':(

Edamura watched a handful of children play in a park, and took a deep breath as he inhaled the smell of Paris. The cold hurt his lungs, and his fingertips felt numb. He missed Japan, but he supposed Paris wasn’t so bad, if it weren’t for all the couples acting all lovey-dovey.

He had never been in a relationship before, being the certified virgin as Abbie had so majestically repeated from time to time, it annoyed him more than anyone could guess. And as much as he wanted a romantic partner, being a swindler trying to find honest work wasn’t exactly easy. Abbie was more of a sister to him, Cynthia was way out of his league, and Laurent? Well, he’s just Laurent.

Edamura yelped as an unsuspecting snow ball hit his back, he whipped his head at the direction it came from and found a smirking blue eyed French fry.

“Oi! What was that for!-“

He was quickly stopped by a hug from the tall man. How the hell did he get here so quickly? He became more concerned about the comforting warmth radiating from Laurent rather than his demonic speed, and couldn’t help but seep in it.

“We have a new target eyeing us. Be a good little soybean and pretend to be my lover, ok?”

“What?- Mff-“ Laurent held Edamura’s chin and placed his lips on his, predicting that it would affect the Japanese man severely, and boy was he right.

One would expect him to squirm or struggle, but instead he melted into the kiss. You wouldn’t even be able to call it a kiss, it was just a prolonged peck. Yet Edamura couldn’t help but feel, well nice. He wasn’t jabbed with the need to detach himself from Laurent or stop the kiss. And he was annoyed by it. He knew that he had planned this just to get under his pants, so he quickly put a halt to the wonderful feeling as best as he could.

Laurent glared at a man with brown slicked backed hair and a slim figure tsk as he walked away. He had been staring at Edamura like he was some sort of prey, it revolted him. Edamura buried his face in Laurent’s chest, praying to whatever god that could still hear him, with Japan being as far as can be, that Laurent didn’t notice how his cheeks were being fiercely attacked by red. He clenched a handful of Laurent’s coat with his hands, causing the French man to smile.

It was an adorable sight, and it drove him mad. If only Edamura knew the effect he had on him… “Sorry about that. Let’s head to the hotel so I can explain, all right?” Laurent released Edamura’s chin and instead traded the position for his shoulder. Edamura, still fighting a wave after wave of shock and embarrassment, nodded and lifted one foot then the other, both headed to the hotel. Laurent smiled again, what a cute little soybean, he thought to himself.

* * *

“Our new target owns a chain of hotels, but they’re just cover ups to smuggle illegal fire arms and drugs.” Cynthia proceeded to brief the team with more jam packed information, all while Edamura began to space out. Why did Laurent kiss him? He said it was because their target was eyeing them. Wait, when did he even agree to participate in this?

“Hold on, how come I’m part of this?”

The girls stared at him, causing his anxieties to get worst and a bead of sweat to drip. Then they looked at Laurent, who sighed then proceeded to open his mouth.

“Our target will be holding a party exclusively for gay couples. Unfortunately, Cynthia and Abby are not men”

“Can’t you just get someone else to be your boyfriend?”

“Husband, actually” The Japanese stared at Laurent, husband? Laurent, as his husband? Edamura soon became as red a tomato.

“Fucking virgin” Abby so graciously reminded everyone.

Edamura stood up, still in shock, and left the room in silence. The team stared at each other, shrugging. It wouldn’t take long before Edamura agreed, he always did.

* * *

The tall French man glanced at his watch, it was rather late, and Edamura had yet to return to the hotel. The girls were more than wise enough to hold their tongues when it came to suggesting a different partner for Laurent. They were tired of watching them pine for each other. More specifically, Abbie was sick of watching Laurent make advances all the while Edamura helplessly fell for him in an oblivious state that she never even knew was possible.

“Maybe you should go talk to him?” Cynthia suggested.

And with that, Laurent swung his coat to his back, texted Edamura, and left the hotel room with the smuggest smirk he had yet to wear.

“They’re helpless. Cynthia, we need to help them” Abby groaned, if she had to watch them any longer, she might as well jump of a sky scraper and never come back alive. Cynthia gave her a sympathetic look, being the kind Goddess she was.

“Laurent’s already devised a plan. All we have to do is bear it a little longer” Cynthia swirled the beautiful red liquid and sighed. If they didn’t get together after this, then she didn’t know when they will.

* * *

Edamura glanced at his phone, he had decided to take a long nap since he was too tired to process anything after what had happened.

**[1 new message from Laurent.]**

He groaned and decided to check it, not having anything else better to do. He quickly sat up when he read the message

**Laurent: Picking you up for dinner at 8pm. Wear something nice ;)**

He mentally cursed at Laurent and scurried to get ready. Wait, why was he getting so tensed for this? He didn’t even agree to go out for dinner with him! Edamura flinched at the sound of a honk, it seemed that Laurent was already there.

He checked the time on his phone, and realized that it was 15 minutes before 8:00. He quickly suited up, careful not to wrinkle his coat, and glanced at the mirror to smooth out his hair. He was just about to open the door until he became mesmerized by the French man holding a bouquet of carnations, chrysanthemums, and bellflowers in front of him. Laurent had worn a navy blue suit, it was velvet and they complimented his eyes. His hair was slicked back, and he looked especially stunning tonight.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” The French man chuckled as he handed him the gorgeous bouquet.

Edamura felt blood rush to his cheeks, the flowers reminded him of his home, and he couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture. He held the flowers tightly, and gave them a loving look. It was as if it was his first time receiving a bouquet, this made Laurent sad. He made a mental note to spoil the Japanese whenever he could. The French man looped his arm around Edamura’s, earning him a curious and annoyed look.

“What are you doing?” Edamura snarled.

“Taking you out on a date, mon cheri. Shall we?” Laurent cooed.

Edamura had no choice but to follow Laurent outside his boarding house, he had already accepted the flowers and dressed up, he’d be a sissy if he backed out now. As if magic, it began to snow. It was beautiful, the gentle white flakes contrasting against the cold night sky. They stopped there for a while, staring as the snow fell.

Edamura’s eyes seemed to dazzle as he watched each flake fall carefully, and Laurent couldn’t help but look at him in awe. His little soybean was too beautiful, too perfect for this world. He didn’t deserve him, nobody did. The Japanese shivered, it was getting cold. He wished he had worn extra layers. As if the French man had read his mind, he gently placed his coat on top of Edamura, ensuring that every bit of him was covered.

The younger man was surprised at the gesture, but the warmth that Laurent had left on the coat was more than enough for him to bury himself in. “Wouldn’t you get cold?” He stared at Laurent with worried eyes. Laurent was more than affected by this, the poor French man had even cussed in his mother tongue, leaving a young Japanese man confused.

“I will be fine. I’m used to the cold”

“If you say so…”

* * *

The car ride to their destination was silent. However, there was something about it that was comforting. It was almost as if the other’s presence was enough to ignite joy, granted it was a bit awkward with both of them catching the other stare, but it was nice.

The car stopped by the beach, there weren’t many people around. Only the crazy ones would come during such a cold night. Laurent handed Edamura a blind fold, it was silk to the touch, and the smaller boy didn’t even want to begin to comprehend how much it probably costs.

“Put it on. I have a surprise for you”

Edamura shot him a questioning look, nervousness about what sort of plan Laurent had hidden up in his sleeve bubbling and over flowing. The latter immediately recognized the look, laughing as he did so. It was a hearty laugh, one the Edamura wished to hear more often

“Don’t worry Edamame, I would never harm you” Edamura seriously doubted that. But he was no coward, and so on the blindfold went. Laurent interlaced their fingers together, surprising the Japanese man, he helped him get out of the car and gently guided him all until they reached their destination.

“You can take off the blind fold, mon cheri” Edamura was greeted by candles and a romantic table for two, the waves softly crashing the music, and the salty sea breeze topping off the atmosphere. The French man complimented himself for impressing the young man. He figured that a simple, private and quiet setting would suit the Japanese’s taste.

“Did you set this all up by yourself?” He looked up at Laurent, he was smiling oh ever so warmly. He leaned on the shorter man, leaving only a few inches as distance towards their faces.

“Would you kiss me if I said yes?”

Edamura’s face was suddenly blanketed by a bed of red roses, earning a chuckle from Laurent. The taller man held his hand and seated on him on the table. He took a bottle or red wine and poured him a glass.

“If this is about the con, you already know my answer”

“Don’t be such a kill joy Edamame! Why not just enjoy the night?”

Edamura narrowed his eyes, enjoy the night? This seems too nice. Laurent had to be planning something, he just knew it. He sipped from his glass, the wine was sweet and slightly bitter, but the depth of the flavor was more than noteworthy. As if on cue, Cynthia stepped in and brought two bowls of Ten Don. It smelled and looked mouthwatering, Edamura could tell that a lot of effort was put in to the dish.

“Where did you buy the food?” The Japanese asked

“I cooked them myself” Laurent replied with his chest puffed up with pride like a peacock

“Pfft, really?”

The Japanese gave him a light laugh, and it enveloped Laurent in such warmth that he couldn’t seem to understand. He was head over heels for this man, that much was clear.

“Itadakimasu”

Edamura quickly gorged on the food, leaving Laurent even more star struck than he was before. The poor French man might just get a heart attack with how adorable his crush was being.

The two ate in comfortable silence, neither needing to speak nor wanting to ruin the moment. Both reached for the bottle of wine, brushing fingers as they did so. The two awkwardly laughed and blushed at each other, feeling nervous and dazzled by the other. Laurent intertwined their fingers, surprising Edamura yet again.

But the Japanese had no intention of removing his hand from his, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Maybe it’s because of the alcohol beginning to settle in his system, or by how Laurent looked at him with such an open face. He was basically an open book, he just looked so vulnerable.

He couldn’t understand why he was acting like this, why was he suddenly admiring Laurent? Why was he noticing just now how the blonde’s locks would sway so softly, how his sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle underneath the light, and most especially how he looks at him as if he’s his entire world. Would Laurent go this far just to get him in a con? He just couldn’t understand. Why?

“Are you doing all this for the con?...” The smaller man asked weakly.

“What?”

“Or is it just so you could take my chastity?” He looked so disappointed, and it hurt Laurent more than he liked to admit

“What made you think I did all of this just so I could get you in the con? It’s your choice. And I would never try to bed you unless you were ready, I did this because perhaps I have selfish desires. One of those selfish desires is to be with you, Makoto. I love you, Edamura Makoto.”

Laurent’s frankness shocked Edamura, he had never expected the confidence man to be so honest. It scared him, he’d never seen this side of Laurent. And he wish he hadn’t, because now he has to accept that he was just as vulnerable as he was. That underneath all that façade he was this sappy, loving French man.

“Of course I don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings, but I just wanted to let you know-“

Edamura leaned against the table to connect his lips with Laurent’s, it was a shy and nervous kiss, but both melted into it, deepening it while never feeling satisfied. Both parted, having run out of air. Laurent cursed his body for needing oxygen, and then he stared at the man in front of him.

“What? You weren’t going to stop talking, weren’t you?” Edamura chuckled.

“No, I wasn’t” Laurent lovingly stared at him, the latter helplessly in love with the scrawny, adorable Japanese man.

* * *

Edamura found himself in a rather large crowd, with couples surrounding him from left to right. It was a lively, sunny afternoon. There was champagne left to be consumed, and waters to explore with the ridiculously expensive yacht he was riding.

Laurent stood by his side, mingling with the said couples with ease, unfazed by the splendor in the yacht. He had slinked an arm around Edamura’s waist, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Edamura felt comfortable in it, so he left it be.

It was ridiculously hot, and one would try to avoid physical contact, but for some unknown reason the French man’s intimate gestures were welcomed by the younger boy. Edamura stayed quiet, letting Laurent handle all of the socialization. He smiled and chimed in from time to time, but he preferred watching Laurent’s lazy smirk act up from time to time, and his silky smooth hair fly around due to the soft winds.

It was his favorite past time, watching his lover. He quickly looked at the glass of champagne that he held, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Laurent smiled at the smaller boy, a genuine smile. Seeing him so shy and awkward was something that he treasured. Such a shame, that Edamura hadn’t caught even a glimpse of the French man’s admiration. Laurent leaned towards Edamura, and whispered to his ear.

“The target is coming, get ready”

The Japanese man nodded, determination fully etched on his face. Laurent was a bit surprised by how calm the smaller boy was considering their close proximity, but it also amused him, it seems that he had grown comfortable with his affection.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Thierry. I hope that the party is fairing you well?”

A tall man with a slender figure and brown slicked backed hair spoke, not noticing how Laurent glared at him despite still smiling. Edamura pinched the French man as discreetly as he could, not understanding the sudden hostility towards the target. He wasn’t normally like this, it was rare to see him emote anything else other than his carefree and loose manner.

Laurent snaked his hand towards the smaller boy’s back, noting that he was stressed, and began to rub soothing circles as gentle as a bee collecting nectar. Edamura, being the obvious love sick puppy he was, melted

under his touch and began to relax. They could tell that the target was slightly annoyed by the gesture, yet none the less continued to talk to them like the good host he was. Laurent internally praised himself; this was a win for him.

* * *

And so the afternoon continued on, with the con of course being successful thanks to the wonderful execution of the now yet to be engaged real couple. If Abbie was disgusted by watching the two lovers dote on each other without even knowing the other loved them, now she was revolted by their public displays of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for flowers:  
> Carnations-Love  
> Chrysanthemums-Noble, trust, purity  
> Bell Flowers-Unchanging Love (I thought this fitted since Laurent waited for Edamura for so long), honesty, obedience.  
> I noticed that this fandom didn't have a lot of fics so here have some fluff


End file.
